


my love, my life

by preciouseggsy



Series: Hartwin drabbles [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouseggsy/pseuds/preciouseggsy
Summary: It's Christmas, and I felt like writing a little something. Does it make sense? Probably not. Hope you guys will still enjoy it. Merry merry, and happy holidays!





	my love, my life

Ever since his father’s death, Eggsy couldn’t really remember celebrating Christmas, and the ones he had celebrated with his father still around, he couldn’t remember, either. When Dean had entered the picture, there was never enough money during the holidays to buy gifts, since there was never enough money in general. But when Eggsy had gotten himself a little sister, he had made sure to buy her something every Christmas with whatever pocket money he’d made, because that was the good big brother he was. It still didn't make Christmas a big celebration, though.

Harry wasn’t too big on celebrating Christmas, either, but he was very determined to give Eggsy a special Christmas, just because he could. He didn’t mind spoiling little Daisy, either, and Eggsy’s mother was invited as well. Harry still didn’t think that Michelle was getting any fonder of him than she was to begin with, but Eggsy was convinced that she was slowly warming up to the man, because she would have to be blind not to see how happy Harry made her son.

Harry had left in a hurry in the morning after realizing that he still had some last-minute gift shopping to do, and the dinner he had planned out perfectly in his head was also lacking some ingredients. Eggsy’s mother had dropped Daisy off before going to do some shopping, too, leaving the siblings unsupervised, which gave Eggsy all sorts of ideas to pass the time together.

That was how the two ended up laying out a gift-wrapping station in the middle of Harry’s spotless living room, and Eggsy had never seen such a look of awe on Daisy’s face as she tried to pick which rhinestones to glue on the gift-wrapping she had used on a gift she had personally picked out for Harry. Eggsy had to admit that he might have gone slightly overboard with the glitter, ribbons, and rhinestones, but if questioned, he could always say that he only wanted to encourage Daisy’s artistry, and it was very clear how much Daisy loved it.

Eggsy was also starting to understand why people were so stressed out during the holidays. It was exhausting, trying to make everything perfect, especially when it was his first proper Christmas in ages, but also because it was his first proper Christmas together with Harry. He really hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the sofa and leave Daisy to take care of decorating the wrapped gifts, but before he even knew it, he had completely passed out on the sofa. Daisy didn’t seem to mind, she simply carried on with the task, giggling to herself with her fingertips already covered in glitter. 

It wasn’t until the front door opened and closed that Eggsy woke up, and he didn’t even question having fallen asleep with Daisy in charge of the gifts, because he was listening to the chatter coming from the foyer, and it had to be a Christmas miracle, because his mother was currently laughing at something Harry had apparently said. Then the two entered the living room, bags of groceries and whatever else they had bought in their hands.

“The last time you two gave me those looks was when you didn’t want me to see the fort you’d built in Eggsy’s old room”, Michelle chuckled lightly, looking down at her children.

Daisy had spread glitter everywhere, most of it was nowhere near the presents. She looked like she was about to open her mouth to blame it all on her big brother. Eggsy, on the other hand, wasn’t even quite awake enough yet, but he was trying his hardest to look like he had never taken a nap in the first place.

“Having fun, I see”, Harry murmured with an amused smile on his lips, and when Eggsy caught it, he was relieved that the man wasn’t mad at him for causing such a mess.

“Glitter makes everyone happier”, Daisy stated with a determined nod, finishing gluing rhinestones on something Eggsy couldn’t quite make out, and she had also decided to herself that it was safe to continue with her work now that no one seemed to be upset about a bit of a mess in the living room.

“So it does”, Harry mused, shooting Eggsy a glance with a raised eyebrow, and Eggsy only gave him an apologetic smile.

Harry wasn’t upset in the least, though. He had invited Eggsy’s family over, and if the only mess that had happened in his apartment for the past decade was now that of a child who was having the time of her life with glitter and glue, Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Michelle took the rest of the bags from Harry and disappeared into the kitchen, and if Eggsy hadn’t been too mesmerized by seeing Harry and Daisy interact, he would’ve jumped up to follow his mother into the kitchen and ask her what the two of them had been up to. But it always made Eggsy’s heart melt into a puddle of joy, seeing how good Harry was with Daisy, how much he loved her and how much she adored him in return, so Eggsy stayed sitting on the sofa, watching as Harry knelt beside Daisy.

“What’s that little project of yours?” Harry asked, trying to catch a glimpse of what Daisy was sprinkling with glitter, but the little girl seemed very keen on keeping it a secret until it was finished. She only shook her head as a reply, so both Harry and Eggsy watched her, more or less impatiently, as she gave a few finishing touches. 

“There”, Daisy then proudly declared, holding the finished product up in the air with both of her hands, and the brightest smile on her face.

“Shit…” Eggsy mumbled under his breath, glancing at Harry.

It was Harry’s eye patch, only now decorated with green rhinestones, red glitter, and a small white ribbon in the outer corner. Harry must have dropped it onto the table in the morning, as he had been in a hurry to leave, changing into his glasses before getting out of the door.

Eggsy knew how much Harry hated wearing that thing, but the older man didn’t enjoy exposing his damaged eye even for only Eggsy to see at home. Glasses weren’t always the most convenient option, either, so usually Harry felt forced to use the eye patch to cover the gruesome sight, no matter how many times Eggsy had kissed over that eye and told Harry that he was still as gorgeous as ever.

It felt like a short forever, waiting for a reaction, but Daisy was too caught up in admiring her own work to worry about Harry not liking it. How could he not like it, since it was covered in sparkly things, right?

“Oh, I quite like it”, Harry then breathed out in delight. “May I?”

Daisy nodded, buzzing with excitement, and passed the eye patch over to Harry, who took his glasses off and placed them down on the table so that he could then put the eye patch on. 

“Well, how do I look? Does it suit me?”

“Perfect!” Daisy chimed in before Eggsy could even let out the long breath he had been holding while waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“I must see it for myself, too. Come, then, little miss”, Harry hummed, picking Daisy up in his arms and walking into the dining room to stand in front of the small mirror there. 

Eggsy all but scrambled up onto his feet, taking one more look at the mess on the table in the living room before following the two into the dining room. Daisy was readjusting the patch over Harry’s eye, making sure Harry was seeing it in all the right angles, and Harry had never, ever laughed quite like that over the topic of his blind eye.

“It looks great on you”, Eggsy hummed happily once he had reached the pair standing in front of the mirror.  
“Looked great on you even without all the decorations, but I think it’s much better now”, he added with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“I think I love it”, Harry murmured with a smile on his lips, holding Daisy up with one arm so that he could slip his other arm around Eggsy, rubbing his back gently.

Watching Daisy’s expression from the mirror, Eggsy didn’t think he had ever seen the little girl quite as proud as she was now. She had every right to be proud of herself, and Eggsy was, too. He didn’t think that Daisy even knew how much this truly meant for Harry, and Eggsy, as well. Still, she was such a little genius, that girl.

“Should we get started on that dinner?” Michelle asked from the doorway, and Eggsy didn’t know for how long she had been standing there watching, but she did have a very understanding look on her face, she was smiling when Eggsy pulled away from Harry and turned to look at her.

“Ah. Yes, indeed. I was only admiring my newly redone eye patch. Your daughter is quite a fine artist”, Harry mused happily, handing Daisy over to Eggsy with a kiss to her forehead, so that he could go to the kitchen with Michelle.

Once Daisy was settled in Eggsy’s arms, he gave her a high-five, and Daisy suddenly had such a knowing look on her face. It made her seem a lot older, and Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head in amusement.

“I think we should go and clean up that mess now”, Eggsy suggested, and Daisy nodded her approval as they walked back into the living room. 

Eggsy couldn’t quite believe that this was his life now, that he got to have such good and special things. Christmas could just as well be his favourite holiday now, because he would gladly scrape off glitter from the coffee table and pick rhinestones from the carpet any day, if it meant having the people he loved the most safe and happy around him.


End file.
